The Great Punkin
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A short Charmed tale take on a classic cartoon....


**Oct 31, 2004**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**You know if you watch Peanuts enough you get lil ideas to write about.. Happy Halloween**

* * *

**Oct 31, 1981**

Five-year-old Phoebe pulled up her black leg warmers as she added the last bit of her costume before Grams did her make up. But as she struggled with her warmers she heard her door open. "I got it." She protested

"Yeah sure you do. Let me help you Phoebe." Prue said as she walked over to her little sister and pulled at the tops of her sister's warmers and pulled them up into place.

"Thank you Prue."

Prue ruffled her sisters' hair, "No problem sis. So you ready?"

"**_YAY!!"_** Phoebe wanted to jump down the stairs.

"Ok slow down. You know we have rules right?"

Phoebe stopped at the bottom landing, "I know. Stick close to you and Piper and Mr Trudeau. Don't wander off. And look before crossing the street."

Prue stepped down beside her baby sister; "You forgot one." Prue said waiting for an answer from her sister.

Phoebe looked up at Prue thinking of one rule she forgot about tricker treating.

Prue quickly lifted Phoebe up into her arms. "You _MUST_ have **_FUN!"_** she said as she started to tickle her baby sister.

Phoebe laughed all through the Manor as Prue tickled her. She had no way of escaping as she was well over Prue shoulders.

"Prue. Let your sister down." Grams voice carried across the room as Prue gave in and let Phoebe go.

Grams took hold of her camera and smiled at each one of her granddaughters. Prue dressed as a fairy, to Andy's Troll, Piper as a Princess and Phoebe as a black cat. "Come on girls please. I do not want to keep Mr. Trudeau waiting." Grams hustled her girls close as she quickly snapped the picture just as the doorbell went.

"**MR. TRUDEAU!"** Phoebe yelled out as she ran to the door and leaped into Mr. Trudeau arms.

"Well hello Phoebe. You ready for tricks or treats?"

"**YAY!!!"**

Mr Trudeau placed her back on the ground as he watched Prue and Piper walked towards him. "You guys ready?"

"Always. Mr T." Prue replied, as Piper stayed her usual shy self.

"Well lets go then." He watched as they joined the other kids behind them. Mr. Trudeau was the one parent that went out every year with a bunch of the neighbourhood kids.

Prue walked beside Andy as she watched Phoebes eyes brighten with another handful of candy.

"She is going to want to go again tomorrow you realize?" Andy said as they made their way up the steps to the last house.

"I know." Prue agreed as they rang the bell.

"Good Evvvvn'g my pretties….Dooooo come in…" Penny cackled as the children eyed her carefully. She stood in the doorframe in her witches' costume. Her heritage in her blood showing fierce to the neighbourhood children. If only they knew the real truth of the lady in the Manor.

Some of the younger children took a step back as the witch at the front door greeted them at the Manor. "Grams look at all my **CANDY!"** she yelled out. As the rest of the kids poured into the Halliwell Manor for their annual Halloween party.

--- ----

Phoebe sat curled up on Prue's lap, as Linus passed out having finally seen, what he thought, was the Great Pumpkin.

"Prue is there really a Great Punkin?" she asked innocently

"If you believe there is sweetie." Prue replied as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe and squeezed her tight.

They carved the pumpkin and bobbed for apples. The walked through Grams haunted mansion in the basement. Well they all did but Pheobe. She was still scared of the WoogeyMan.

Prue walked Andy to the door as one by one the kids left. "Night Andy. I had fun."

"Yeah so did I." Andy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "Well good night Prue." He leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the cheek before rushing down the step towards his Father.

"Ok girls off to bed. Now." Grams spoke as soon as the door was closed. "Prue wake up Phoebe from the couch and help her take her make up off. All we need is her going to school tomorrow with kitten whiskers on her face."

Prue went over to the couch to retrieve her baby sister, "Grams. I thought you said Phoebe was on the couch?"

Penny quickly made her way to the living room and looking down at the couch she had seen Phoebe sleeping on not 15minutes ago.

"Prue where is your sister?"

"I don't know Grams." Prue replied but her fear was mounting. "You said she was here. Where could she go?"

Penny quickly grabbed the phone and dialled the number to the Trudeaus. "She was there not 15 minutes ago Sean. Yes we looked everywhere." Penny listened a few more moment "Ok. Yes. I will. Thank you." She hung up the phone but turned to see the worry in her granddaughter's faces. "We'll find her girls. Go off to bed."

Prue placed an arm around Piper as they made their way upstairs. "Prue where you think she is?"

"I don't know Piper. But Mr. Trudeau will find her. He's a policeman."

* * *

He leaned over and placed the blanket around her. 

"Who are you?"

"A friend. But I heard you wanted to see the Great Pumpkin?"

"Prue says he is only real if I believe."

"Well what do you think? Cause if you believe deep in your heart Phoebe anything can be real." The man spoke as he sat down beside her. "If you didn't believe in your heart, then why did you follow me here?"

Phoebe looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Phoebe I want you to know something. You and your sisters are very special little girls. And if you believe in the great pumpkin. Then chances are. He is _VERY_ real. Do you understand?"

She looked at the man with the soft features and friendly smile. "Yes." She wasn't sure, but somewhere deep inside her she believed in something she hadn't before.

"So what you want to do?"

"Wait for him." Phoebe said quietly as she curled up to the man beside her. The two of the sat in the pumpkin patch waiting for any sign of the pumpkin that would bring presents and candy to all the little kids.

* * *

Prue and Piper made their way quietly down the stairs and out the front door. Prue had an idea of where Phoebe might be. Making their way across the street and a few doors down, they walked into the Trudeau's back yard. 

"Phoebe?" Prue spoke as she approached her sister leaning again a stranger.

"Hello Prudence, Piper. Are you going to join us?"

"Who are you?" Prue felt her protective instincts kick in as she stood in front of Piper and at the same time stepped closer to Phoebe.

"A Friend. Phoebe and I were waiting for the great pumpkin."

"Yeah and I'll be waiting for Santa in a few months." Prue glared at the man for putting ideas in her sister head.

"Prue. Pwease. Sit with me." Phoebesaid tiredly as she reached her hand out to her sister.

Prue hesitated a moment as she looked from her sister to the man beside her. "You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah. The man is very nice."

"Why did you go wandering off like that? Piper and I were so worried."

"I wanted to see the great punkin."

Prue pulled her sister close, "You know he isn't real right?"

"He is if you believe Prudence. He lives in the heart of the three of you more then you could ever imagine."

* * *

Penny rushed up the steps to the Trudeau house. Knocking frantically she almost burst through the door when it was open, "Where is she?" 

"Calm down Penny. They are out in the back yard. Andy is watching them from the back porch steps."

"They? What do you mean they?"

"All three. Prue and Piper came by just before I called you."

Penny made her way quickly to the back and stopped in her tracks when she saw her three granddaughters sitting in the middle of the Trudeau pumpkin patch.

"They got a blanket from somewhere and if I didn't know any better I would say one of them had an imaginary friend." Sean said, as he walked up behind the woman he had grown to know and respect over the years.

"Hi Auntie Penny."

"Hello Andrew. Thank you for keeping an eye on my girls for me." Penny leaned down and placed kiss on the top of his head.

"It was no trouble. But I think they have been talking to an imaginary friend." He said as she stood up and went over to his parents.

Penny turned and took a few steps forward. She saw him sitting there with her girls. She smiled sadly at the thought of the times they missed together. And thinking of them raising them together. The love they shared that was taken from them all.

Andy looked up at Penny, "Are you ok Aunt Penny?" he asked with concern.  
"Yes darling I'm fine. I should get them and be getting home now." She stepped off the steps and started for her grandchildren.

As she got closer she noticed Phoebe fast asleep in Prue's lap and Piper close to the same as she leaned against her older sister.

"There ok Penny."  
"I know. Thank you Alan, for taking care of them." She whispered.

"You're welcome. I wish I could get to know them. Watch them grow up."

You can always watch them ALan. I love you." she reached over to Prue to take her sister from her arms  
"I got her Grams." Prue said as she shifted her baby sister on her shoulder as they started the walk back home.

Prue almost staggered up the stairs as she made her way up the stairs. Easing off Phoebes custom off , she then placed her on her bed as she pulled the covers over top. Placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

'You need a hand Piper?"  
"No I'm ok." Piper replied as she stepped out of her costume.

Prue then made way to her own room. Getting out of her own custom she then went back across the hall to her sisters room.

Piper was already curled up beside Phoebe fast asleep. Prue softly walked across the floor and pulled back the covers. Easing herself in behind Phoebe she pulled the covers over the three of them.

"Pwue."  
"Yeah baby go back to sleep."  
"I never saw the Great Punkin."  
"Well we'll wait for him next year. Did you have fun?"  
"Yes." Phoebe snuggled into her sisters' arms.  
"And don't ever scare me like that again. Taking off like that."  
"I'm sowwy Pwue."  
"I know. Now go to sleep." But as Prue looked down, her sister was already lost in a dream world of her own.

Prue held on to her sister as they both drifted off to sleep.

Penny slowly opened up Piper and Phoebes door knowing full well the three of them would all be piled on one bed.

"They truly are special Penny."  
"They are aren't they? And don't you _EVER_ take one of them like that again and scare me half to death."  
"I didn't, she came to me. I was sitting on the wall outside and she came out. She at first walked right by me. I followed her. Then she turned up at me and asked if I was going to the punkin patch too. It was then I realized she could see me. So I stayed with her to protect her. Just as I would if I was still alive."

Penny just smiled as Phoebe shifted herself against Prue but at the same time kicking off the blanket. Making her way in to the room she took hold of the blanket and placed it back over all three of them. "Thank you Alan for watching her."  
"Well she always has been the wild one. And I will always watch out for them Penny. Just as if I was here to enjoy their lives fully."

Penny felt his arms wrap around her just as they had when he was alive. His love and warmth was something she missed dearly.

"I love you Alan."  
"And I will always love you Penny." He whispered back to her as she slowly disappeared. "Make sure they know how much their Grandpa Alan loved them too."

"Happy Halloween my darlings." She spoke as she quietly closed the girls' door making her way down the hall. She had piece of mind that her dearly beloved Alan was always watching her girls. No matter what.


End file.
